Handa Shinichi
Handa Shinichi (半田 真一, Steve Grim) is a midfielder of the original Raimon team. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"He is a jack-of-all trades. In other words, well balanced."'' Appearance He has short, brown messy hair, that seems to have grown longer when he joins the Dark Emperors . His eyes are a shade of dark brown. In GO, he now wears a white collared shirt with a grey tie, blue pants and brown shoes. Personality Handa is caring and optimistic, yet a little lazy. He is close friends with Kageno Jin, but despite that he always gets scared by him when he appears silently.He often hangs around with Kabeyama and Shishido but mainly he is in the backround reading. Plot Season 1 Handa, along with Someoka Ryuugo, is the first member to join the Raimon soccer club after Endou Mamoru reopens it, He and Someoka were in the soccer club back in elementary school, but until now they couldn't play because there was no soccer club; they found it hard to talk and ask to join as Endou was the only member there along with Aki. He is one of the original members in Raimon Eleven. He truly cares for his team. He was shown to believe (just like the others) in Endou and believe in their soccer. During practice, he was able to learn Rolling Kick. In the game against Occult he was the only person who passed the ball to Someoka rather then passing it to Gouenji. When Kidou replaced Shishido and changed their formation, he was angered saying that it was not their soccer, though he was able to overcome it because it was for the best of the team. They then won against Teikoku and Zeus. Season 2 He was badly injured when Aliea Academy attacked Raimon Junior High. The next time he appears he has joined the Dark Emoerors and used the power of the Aliea Meteorite along with the other old teammates (plus Takeshi Sugimori and Nishigaki from Kidokawa Seishuu). They were using it because it would give them more power than the others. Though he realized along with the others that what they were doing was wrong and finally came back to his senses when Endou made them remember what playing soccer should really be about. Season 3 During the FFI, when Inazuma Japan was formed, he and the others old member of Raimon cheered for them during their matches. Much later, when Inazuma Japan had a video conference with Raimon, Handa cheered them on for their next and final match against Little Gigant (he was the one who showed them the new Raimon Soccer club team, which had lots of members). They were happy to hear that Inazuma Japan won. He is seen later at the graduation in Raimon, he is seen to have leveled up, being able to steal the ball from Ichinose Kazuya. After the match, they listen to Endou's last words before they end their school year. In Episode 126 he graduated from Raimon, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that him and along with the rest of Raimon, they where all crying because they where about to go their separate ways. Then Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Game Sprites Hissatsu *'DF Cyclone '(Game - IE) *'SH Freeze Shot '(Game - IE) *'SH Rolling Kick' *'SH Revolution V' (with Max) (as a member of Dark Emperors) *'SH Odin Sword' (Game - IE3) *'OF Zigzag Spark '(Game - IE/IE2/IE3) *'OF Mogura Shuffle '(Game - IE2/IE3) (Dark Emperor form) *SK Ikkemen Up! (Dark Emperors form) Trivia *His seiyuu is Hiro Shimono, who also voices Fideo Ardena. Also, their faces are quite similar to each others. *In his Dark Emperors form, his hairstyle is similar to Fubuki Shirou, except for his bangs. *Handa slightly resembles Tadashi Karino, a character from the anime "S.A Special A" who ironically is also voiced by Hiro Shimono. Notably, same seiyuu has voiced a fair number of brunettes whose character design shares similarities with him, such as Hiro Hirono, etc. *He is always frightened by the presence of Kageno. *In episode 001, the magazine that he was reading has a photo of a person in the Raimon uniform as the cover. *Shinichi in his name mean "truth one" in japanese. *He will reappear in the 3DS game. *Strangely, he's the coach of Inazuma KFC in GO, the team which he didn't know pretty much in the first series. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Dark Emperors Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:GO characters Category:Coaches Category:Inazuma KFC